Misunderstood
by Vluko1
Summary: Raven is alone after the fight with hiltz and Prozen.He has always been misunderstood in his life but what can he do about it. My first Zoid story so try to be nice. The only thing left to do is die.


_Misunderstood_  
  
Raven who is he just another Zoid pilot on planet Z. After the fight with Hiltz and Prozen Raven was left all alone and misunderstood.

It had been almost a year since he was last seen, he didn't have shadow or the deathsaurer.

All he had was his cloak it was the only thing that kept him warm on those lonely nights. Usually the stars kept him company and so did the memories of Shadow.

Shadow his organoid his family, friend and soul mate. He wanted to die no matter how painful it would be he just wanted to be with his Shadow.

As he went into the ruins of an old city that he had destroyed some three years ago he found a house with half a roof on it. It would do for the night at least he would have some protection from the sand storms.

So he went inside and fell asleep in the corner. Meanwhile the Guardian force was patrolling the perimeter when Beek sensed a heat signature in the desert. And so they headed towards the ruins of the city. Van Irvine and Tomas got out of their cockpits and checked all the houses then they all went into the house that Raven was in.

Van was the first to enter the room in which he saw only a pile of rags but when he got closer he saw what was under then. He instantly jumped back and grabbed his gun just incase he needed it.

Tomas and Irvine came into the room. Tomas took a closer look at who it was the he to jumped back but then he yelled. "Holly Shit Its Raven!" Raven was awakened by the yelling that seemed to be right next to him as he opened his eyes Van and his friends came into focus.

"Raven your alive but how I thought you died?" Said Van in disbelief. "Yeah Fligheight I'm alive But I wish I wasn't." Said Raven bitterly. Meanwhile Irvine and Tomas were on the Radio with Carl. "Van my brother say that we have to shoot him now." Said Tomas Sternly.

"What? Why? But he helped us to beat Hiltz we cant kill him for nothing." Said Van in shock. "You call killing thousands of inoccent people nothing Van One good deed isn't enough to redeem him of a life of crimes." Said Irvine looking at Raven in disgust.

"So what if it isn't to you but can't you see that he's changed. Said Van "Van we have to follow orders so shoot him now or else I'll do it for you." Said Tomas. "Van don't worry bout me my only purpose in life was to kill you, and I don't have a Zoid or a gun so how am I supposed to do that?" Asked Raven as he stood up against the wall.

Van Paused for a second then he glanced at Raven and Tomas. "Well you could just go back to your family or you could stay with some friends." Said Van. "Do you honestly think that a wanted criminal like me would have friends? Also the only family I knew was Hiltz and he's gone for good." Sighed Raven giving Van one of those 'your pathetic' glances.

Van paused yet again. "Man Raven you got it tough well I still believe that you have got something to live for. And Raven I'm sorry for the whole family Friends thing." Said Van coming over to Raven. Raven looked up at Van with a look of Disgust in his eyes.

"Hey raven lets forget all this ever happened what do you say?" Said Van as he placed his hand on Raven s shoulder. Raven whirled around and pinned Van to the wall he was leaning on, His hands snaked their way into Vans neck and put a deathgrip on it. "I don't need you feeling Sorry for me Fligheight. Remember how in the Zoid Battles you thought differently.

Your main goal was to kill me so why don't you just finish what you started." Hissed Raven as his grip on Vans neck tightened. "Raven why are you doing this I though you'd changed." Said Van hoarsely.

"Well you thought wrong. It's a cruel world out there Fligheight Either you kill me or I kill you." Said Raven with a mad glint in his eye. The lack of air made Van realize what he had to do he still had his gun but he couldn't aim it whatsoever.

So he Just fired it. The shoot rang throughout the empty streets of the City. Ravens eyes instantly filled with shock as he released his grip on Van's neck.

He took a few steps back then he touched his stomach lifted up his hand and examined it. It was covered in blood the crimson liquid was streaming out of him like a river.

Raven leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor as his breathing began to grow ragged. Irvine and Tomas left the room and went back to their Zoids. Van looked at Raven then he turned around to leave but it just didn't feel right.

He walked over to Raven and wiped the blood that had trickled from his mouth. Raven was trying to move away from Van but he couldn't even move a finger.

Van stood up walked towards the door and went out. "Goodbye Raven." He said Bitterly as He ran towards the shield liger. Raven heard this and replied.

"Goodbye Van." His vision was starting to grow blurry everything around him was growing dark. He wanted it all to end this pain this torture.

Van had dropped the gun some three meters away from him. Raven Wanted to reach out for it but it was no use, He had lost too much blood he couldn't move he just laid there. Raven closed his eyes and saw his Shadow he was as proud and a strong as ever.

Then Shadow disappeared and Raven was taken into darkness as he breathed his last breath and his body gave up the fight.

Van and His friends had traveled some 15km away from the city. Something told Van to go back he couldn't take it any more why was this happening to him.

All the other enemies that he had destroyed had never affected him like this. Vans face was wet with tears as he looked back at the city that Raven was in.

Raven was always alone in life and misunderstood in his actions. But now he was misunderstood in life and alone in death.


End file.
